Operation: Babysitter
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: Kagome is the babysitter of a few of the Kids Next Door Members. She is fantastic with kids and has caught the attention of not only the Kids Next Door but also Chad Dickson.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Codename: Kids Next Door.

Pairing: Kagome and Chad

Chapter One:

The five members of Sector V sat in the tv room on the couches. They had just gotten out of school not too long ago, and now they were chilling bored on the couch while waiting for a mission.

First, there was Kuki, Kuki is a girl of Japanese descent. She was wearing her usual outfit which was an over-sized green sweater, black tights, green socks, and black and white sneakers. She has long straight black hair with bangs.

Next was Abigal Lincoln, but everyone called her Abby, Abby is a slender African-American girl. She was wearing a white-striped dark blue shirt dress, a red gatsby cap, and golden hoop earrings. She has long black hair which she keeps in a braid, and she wears white mary-janes.

Next was Wallabee Beetles, but everyone called him Wally, Wally is an Australian boy. He had blond hair in a bowl cut that covered his green eyes. He was wearing an orange hooded sweater, blue jeans, and white sneakers. His eyes, like almost the entire Sector V, are not always visible, although it is later revealed that his eye color is green.

Next was Howard Gilligan, but everyone called him Hoagie, Hoagie is an overweight American boy. He was wearing a sky blue shirt, brown pants, black and white sneakers, an old aviator's hat with yellow flying goggles and the number 2 on it, and has auburn hair under his hat.

Last was Nigel Uno, Nigel is a British boy. He was bald and was wearing sunglasses, a red turtleneck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes.

"Wait, you're parents are doing what?" Hoagie Gilligan aka Number two asked surprised as he looked away from the game he was playing at Kuki Sanban aka Number three. "My parents are going out to dinner tonight why do you sound so surprised number two?" Kuki asked him as she looked away from Abby Lincoln aka Number five.

"You didn't say you, Mushi, and your parents. I just assumed they always took you and Mushi with them." Hoagie told her with a shrug. "No, they're getting a babysitter for Mushi and me," Kuki told him. "Do you know what you're babysitter's name is?" Nigel aka Number one asked.

"I think they said her name was Katome, Kanome? No, it was Kagome! Kagome Higurashi! Sorry I was eating Rainbow Munchies when my mom told me." Kuki admitted sheepishly causing Nigel to sigh and shake his head before he began to do search Kagome's name to see if could find anything suspicious about her.

"Wait, your babysitter's Gome?" Wally aka Number four asked her as he paused his game to look at her. "You know her?" Nigel asked as he looked away from the computer. "Yeah, she's the awesome babysitter I've been telling you guys about!" Wally told them.

"Oooh is she the one that's super pretty AND bakes for you and Joey?!" Hoagie asks him excitedly. As they both talked excitedly about Kagome, neither noticed Kuki furiously glaring at them while Abby and Nigel shook their heads.

~ At The Higurashi's House ~

Kagome Higurashi covered her mouth and sneezed. 'Someone must be talking about me.' She thought as she sniffed a little and continued unpacking the rest of her clothes. She and her family had recently moved into a bigger house two days ago from the home they lived in after moving from Japan three years ago because their mom had recently gotten a promotion at her job.

She lived with her mom and dad Kunlun and Kiyoshi, her older sisters Kikyo who is seventeen and Sango who is sixteen, her younger brothers Kohaku who is eleven and Souta who is ten, and their cat Buyo. They were currently shopping with her dad, she was asleep when they left, so she didn't go.

She sat on her bed as she folded her clothes and thought about her new home and neighborhood. Their house was a three-story white with a brown roof, there was also a two car garage, a huge front yard with a tree on the side, and a backyard with a built-in pool and a swing set.

On the first floor were a kitchen, living room, and the washer and dryer. The kitchen was white with dark brown counters and cabinets and an island with dark brown stools, a silver Samsung refrigerator, black kitchen appliances, a dishwasher, and a trash can. Two doors that led to the washer and dryer and another door that was the cleaning supplies went.

The living room was white with a 3pc modern black sectional sofa couch with chaise and ottoman with matching throw pillows, a fireplace, a flat screen tv mounted on the wall and an entertainment center. It had a staircase that led upstairs and a sliding glass door that led outside to the backyard that was being covered by vertical blinds.

On the second floor were Kagome's room, Kikyo's room, Sango's room, Kagome's bathroom, Kikyo's bathroom, and Sango's bathroom. Kagome's bedroom had a king sized bed with red bed sheets, matching dark brown furniture, a sliding closet with mirrors for doors, a red curtain for her window and a flat screen tv. Kagome's bathroom had a hunter green shower curtain, matching towels, and washcloths, a medicine cabinet with a mirror above a granite sink with their space for their hygienic items.

Kikyo's bedroom had a king sized bed with black bed sheets, matching dark brown furniture, a sliding closet with mirrors for doors, a white curtain for her window, and a flat screen tv. Kikyo's bathroom had a peach shower curtain, matching towels, and washcloths, a medicine cabinet with a mirror above a granite sink with their space for their hygienic items.

Sango's bedroom had a king sized bed with pink bed sheets, matching dark brown furniture, a sliding closet with mirrors for doors, a green curtain for her window and a flat screen tv. Sango's bathroom had a chocolate brown shower curtain, matching towels, and washcloths, a medicine cabinet with a mirror above a granite sink with their space for their hygienic items.

On the third floor was Mom and dad's room, mom and dad's bathroom, Souta's room, Souta and Kohaku's bathroom, and Kohaku's room. Mom and dad's room had a king sized bed with black bed sheets, matching dark brown furniture, a sliding closet with mirrors for doors, a violet curtain for the window and a flat screen tv. Mom and dad's bathroom had a white shower curtain, matching towels, and washcloths, a medicine cabinet with a mirror above a granite sink with their space for their hygienic items.

Kohaku's room had a king-sized bed with dark green bed sheets, matching dark brown furniture, a sliding closet with mirrors for doors, and a flat screen tv. Souta's room had a king-sized bed with orange bed sheets, matching dark brown furniture, a sliding closet with mirrors for doors, and a flat screen tv. Souta and Kohaku's bathroom had a navy blue shower curtain, matching towels, and washcloths, a medicine cabinet with a mirror above a granite sink with their space for their hygienic items.

"Kagome! Come meets our neighbors the Dickson's!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Codename: Kids Next Door. I have no idea how old any of the teens (Chad, Cree, Maurice, Stacey who will not be dating Chad, and Justin) are so in this story they're all thirteen but are months apart instead of however many years apart they are in the show and that they all go to the same middle school.

Pairing: Kagome and Chad

Chapter two:

"I'm coming!" Kagome called out as she walked downstairs seeing that they weren't in the living room she turned the corner towards the kitchen where she figured they would be. She walked in and saw her dad Kiyoshi sitting around the table laughing about something funny with a man and a woman.

Walking towards her dad, she wondered what was making him laugh so hard. She was going to ask when she heard the end of the story which was an embarrassing story of when she was a toddler. "OTOUSAN!" She yelled with a blush and a slight glare.

"I'm sorry Kaggie," Kiyoshi said as he looked at her and tried to stop laughing. "I would like to introduce you to my youngest daughter Kagome. Kagome these are our neighbors Martha and Daniel Dickson they live right next door to us. They have a son named Chad Dickson who's your age, Martha says should be here soon." He introduced them to Kagome as she sat down next to him.

"At least that's what he told us, something unexpected came up with some friends of his," Martha said. She had short blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing light pink lipstick with pink earrings that match, a long sleeved pink dress that stopped past her knees, and sandals. 'If those stupid Kids Next Door operatives better not be the reason why he's so late and if they are AND they make him any later than he already is I'm going to hunt them all down myself!' She thought angrily.

"Maybe he can show you around when he gets here?" Daniel suggested. He had short brown hair that was balding at the top, green hazel eyes that were behind glasses, and a tan. He was wearing a red buttoned up shirt with short sleeves, khaki pants, and black shoes.

"What do you do for a living?" Daniel asked Kiyoshi. "I'm actually three things a cartoonist, a freelance designer, and a professional pumpkin carver," Kiyoshi told them. "What about you?" He asked Daniel and Martha. "I'm an accountant," Daniel told him proudly. As they discussed their jobs and Kagome boredly listened, Martha excused herself from the table to call Chad.

~ With Chad ~

"Hello?" Chad answered his phone as he rode his bike down the street. He had short blonde hair with bangs, green eyes and a tan. He was wearing a plain blue shirt, black pants, and white and blue converse. "Where are you?! You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" Martha demanded angrily.

"I'm on my way now. I told you this morning that I had to study with Cree, Maurice, Stacey, and Justin for a geography test at the library. Two blocks away from the library those Kids Next Dorks started tailing me!" Chad told her, he was going to tell her that he had finally lost them when he saw Numbuh three, Numbuh four, and Numbuh five behind him with two boys he didn't recognize, one of them was riding with Numbuh five, and the other had his own bike.

The boy that was riding with Numbuh five had short black hair, hazel brown eyes, and creamy skin. He was wearing an orange shirt, black shorts, and white converse.

"I'll have to call you back," Chad said as he hung up and make a sharp left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Codename: Kids Next Door. I have no idea how old any of the teens (Chad, Cree, Maurice, Stacey who will not be dating Chad, and Justin) are so in this story they're all thirteen but are months apart instead of however many years apart they are in the show and that they all go to the same middle school.

Pairing: Kagome and Chad

Chapter three:

~ With The Kids Next Door ~

"Where in the world is he going?" Numbuh five wondered out loud but mostly to herself when she saw him take a sharp left. They were going to the treehouse from school when they saw two kids arguing with each other. They were going to keep going but decided to stop when a fight broke out between the two. After calming them down and talking to them, they found out that they had both moved into town not that long ago and were coming home from the supermarket with their mom and older sisters when they decided they were responsible and could get back on their own; resulting in them being in their current situation- lost.

They were heading to where one of the boys, who they found out is in the Kids Next Door, and his number is 636. Numbuh three had recognized the number as one of the operatives from Arctic Prison. He also introduced himself as his real name which is Kohaku. After introductions, he told them where he lived when they spotted Chad flying down the street in a hurry to get somewhere, after seeing the look on his face they figured he was up to no good, but whatever it was; the Kids Next Door was going to put a stop to it.

"Where in the crud is he going?!" Numbuh four yelled angrily when Chad took a sharp right. 'Maybe the teens are plotting something! That might explain why they've been traveling to Japan so much!' Numbuh five thought before she voiced her them out loud to the others.

"If that were true then wouldn't there be more teens with him?" Kohaku asked them. "And why would they go all the way to Japan?! That's like a gazillion miles away!" Numbuh three exclaimed causing the others to roll their ways. "It's not a gazillion miles away! It's like 7,000!" Souta told her.

"Well, it feels like a gazillion miles!" Numbuh three told him angrily. "Maybe he's going to help father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane with the plans for their birthday?" Numbuh four suggested.

"But that can't be it!" Numbuh five yelled. "Why not?!" Numbuh four asked her angrily. "Because Einstein their birthday isn't for another four weeks!" Numbuh five told him as she turned around to look at them. "Maybe they're planning ahead? Our mom does that with everything." Kohaku suggested.

"Did she plan for you two to get lost?" Numbuh five asked with a smirk. "I hope not." Kohaku shuddered.

"Whatever! We might need to call Numbuh one and Numbuh two!"

~ With The Higurashis and Dicksons ~

"We're home!" Kunlun called out as she, Sango, and Kikyo walked inside carrying grocery bags. "We're in the kitchen with the neighbors!" Kiyoshi called out before he got out of his seat and walked out of the kitchen with Kagome right behind him to help them with the bags.

"You could have stayed sitting down Saiai. We didn't get that much." Kunlun told him with a soft smile. She had fair skin, short pixie cut styled brown hair, and light brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow sweater over a white and black shirt, a black skirt that stopped midcalf, and black heels.

"I know, but I wanted to help you," Kiyoshi told her as he took the bags from her and walked into the kitchen with Sango and Kikyo following behind them, talking to each other.

Sango had sun-kissed skin, long dark brown hair that reached the top of her waist; it was usually worn in a high ponytail with a red hair tie and light brown eyes. She was wearing a black shirt that said 'Sorry could you repeat that again I wasn't listening' in pink, blue jean skinny jean pants, and black and white hightop converse.

Kikyo had fair skin, long black hair that reached the top of her waist, and light brown eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, white skirt, and sandals.

"Oh Kagome, if Souta and Kohaku don't come home in the next fifteen minutes I want you, Kikyo, and Sango to go look for them."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Codename: Kids Next Door, or Justice League Action. I have no idea how old any of the teens (Chad, Cree, Maurice, Stacey who will not be dating Chad, and Justin) are so in this story they're all thirteen but are months apart instead of however many years apart they are in the show and that they all go to the same middle school.

Pairing: Kagome and Chad

Chapter Four:

"Okay girl, it's been fifteen minutes, now before you leave I want to make sure all three of you remember the rules," Kunlun said as she looked at Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango.

"Do not use our Miko powers until we're finished our training. Luckily I only have one more year before I'm done." Kikyo said respectfully. "If we see a rogue demon, we're not allowed to engage with it. Even though I doubt there are any here." Sango said with a nonchalant shrug. "No using magic in public until we finished our training. But if we see a magic shop while looking for Kohaku and Souta I can buy stuff, right? Right?!" Kagome asked excitedly.

Kunlun smiled. "Yes, you can buy stuff. Now, remember don't stay out too late. Remember you have a hectic day tomorrow Midoriko and Amaretsu are expecting you tomorrow morning for training; then Sugimi and Ryukotsusei that afternoon; and then John and Zatanna that evening who said they had a surprise or two for you all. On the plus side though your uncles should finally be here with the rest of our things soon so by the time you get back there may or may not be a moving truck." She told them before they left.

'If I had known my daughters would have inherited my mother's magic and Kiyoshi's father's spiritual powers. I might have said no to having kids.' She thought before she shook her head amusedly before walking into the kitchen. 'And we don't even know about the boys yet.'

~ With The Girls ~

"Can someone remind me why Souta and Kohaku don't have phones again?" Sango asked as she walked in the middle of Kagome and Kikyo. "Souta broke his while he was playing soccer again and Kohaku can't find his," Kagome told Sango with a slight giggle. "Knowing Haku it's probably with the rest of his stuff," Kikyo suggested with a small

|smile and a slight shrug.

"How are we going to find them; they could be anywhere?" Kagome asked as she looked at both Sango and Kikyo curiously. "We're going to start by going the route we took to the grocery store if we don't find them before we reach the store then we'll either use your charm bracelet or magic as a last resort," Kikyo explained patiently to her.

Kagome looked down at her charm bracelet; it was given to her as a gift from Bankotsu when she was a Kids Next Door operative apart of Sector JA, each charm was a robotic animal with different functions, some of them stayed the same size while others grew larger.

She had an Ahiru (Duck), Bani (Bunny), Buta (Pig), Chita (Cheetah), Doragon (Dragon), Fukurou (Owl), Inu (Dog), Kaeru (Frog), Kitsune (Fox), Kuma (Bear), Kumo (Spider), Moru (Mole), Neko (Cat), Same (Shark), and Tori (Bird).

"And if Souta or Kohaku sees my charms?" Kagome asked Kikyo with a raised eyebrow, wondering what she had planned in case that happened.

Neither Kohaku or Souta knew that her charms were robotic, some of their keys were actually keys that led them to a place that was based on the design of the key, or that all three of them were Teenagers Next Door operatives.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Codename: Kids Next Door, Justice League Action, or anything except OCs. I have no idea how old any of the teens (Chad, Cree, Maurice, Stacey who will not be dating Chad, and Justin) are so in this story they're all thirteen but are months apart instead of however many years apart they are in the show and that they all go to the same middle school.

Pairing: Kagome and Chad

Note: I made a Pinterest account if anyone is interested.

Review: Wonder if Souta and Kohaku have their own cool gifted magic powers that could easily shock Kids Next Door Operatives or not?

Answer: They will but not yet, magic powers usual come in around their twelfth birthday, and it depends on their family. Days before their birthday, they will start showing signs on what kind of magic powers they have.

Chapter Five:

Kikyo groaned quietly underneath her breath when she heard Kagome sniff again for the fifth time. "Did you take your allergy medicine this morning, or did you forget again?" She asked her. "I didn't forget to take it, I just ran out," Kagome told her before she held in a sneeze.

Sango smiled a little and shook her head while Kikyo groaned more. "Go to the corner store and buy some while we continue to look for Kohaku and Souta," Kikyo told her.

Kagome merely nodded while walking away, grumbling how she should have stayed in her room where everything is spelled so that if she sneezed, it wouldn't magically be changed.

~ A Few Minutes Later ~

Walking out of the corner store Kagome placed the Allegra into her pocket before she walked down the street, she texted her best friends Billy Batson and Wally West.

Turning the corner, she placed her phone into her pocket and froze when she heard four feet run towards her and a shout. "KAGGIE!"

"EZEERF NI ECALP! (FREEZE IN PLACE!)" Kagome screamed loudly, not wanting to be tackled by what she knew were excited kids. Turning towards them and getting a good look at their frozen forms, she smiled when she realized it was Kohaku, Souta, Kuki, and Wally (Numbuh four).

Kokaku was in the lead with Wally behind him. Souta was a couple of inches behind them while Kuki stopped in the middle of a jump.

She took a couple of steps to the side. "Ezeerfnu morf rouy secalp. (Unfreeze from your places.)" She watched as Kohaku stopped and looked around before Wally ran into his back before they could argue Kuki landed on both of them.

"Oof!"

She should have known Souta would have made his way to her, smiling a little she hugged him back with one arm with a slight chuckle. "I saw you not too long ago." She told him before she could speak to Kuki, Wally, and Kohaku someone called out to her.

"How... How did you do that?!" Nigel demanded. Kagome turned and saw him staring at her in shock but mostly in suspiciously while Hoagie, Abigail, and, Chad stared at her in complete shock.

She texted Sango that she found Kohaku and Souta and where they were before looking over the members of Sector V that were staring at her, she briefly remembered who they were before her eyes settled onto Chad. "I know you." She said, pointing her finger at him.

"You do?" Chad asked her curiously while he wondered where she could recognize him from. Looking her over, he remembered that she was numbuh four hundred seventy-two and a member of Sector JA, but he knew she was at least thirteen so she was decommissioned.

"Yeah your Chad, right? We have English together. Your last name wouldn't happen to be Dickson, would it?" Kagome asked before making her way over to him after Souta finally let her go. "It is why?" Chad asked, making his way towards her.

His eyes widened when he saw her silver-blue eyes. "OH! I remember you now. You sit in the back with that guy who gets in trouble all the time." He said, smiling a little when he heard Kagome laugh. "That's me, and it turns out we're neighbors now." She told him.

~ With Kuki, Kohaku, Souta, and Wally ~

"How do you know Kaggie?" Kuki asked Wally as she crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you know her?" Wally asked as he watched Kagome and Chad talk. "She's my cousin, and so are they," Kuki told them while gesturing towards Kohaku and Souta before pointing at Sango, Kikyo, and surprisingly Cree and Maurice who were walking towards Kagome and Chad.

"WHAT?!" The rest of Sector V shouted. "You didn't tell us you had cousins!" Hoagie yelled, surprised. "You guys never asked!" Kuki exclaimed while rolling her eyes before looking back at Wally. "How do you know my cousin?" She repeated her question to him.

"Duh, she's our babysitter, we talked about this earlier," Wally said slightly annoyed. "No, she's not! Im being babysat by someone named Kagome Higurashi." Kuki told him. "Kuki thats Kaggie's real name," Kohaku told her.

"Really? I thought your last name was Sanban too." Kuki pouted when she saw both Kohaku and Souta shake their heads no. It was quiet for a while before Hoagie spoke.

"Man! All of your sisters are HOT!" Hoagie exclaimed as he eyes Cree, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango before noticing the other watching him with deadpanned expressions. "What?" He asked. Nigel shook his head before he looked Souta and Kokaku.

"How old are your sisters?" He asked them. "Kaggie's 13, Sango's 16, and Kikyo's 17," Souta told him as he tapped his chin thinking about it. "Three teenage sisters? And Numbuh five thought one was bad. But having three must suck." Abigail said.`

"It has its ups and downs. One good thing is they don't let other teens mess with us." Kokaku told them with a grin. "Me and Kik saw a pet shop on the way here! Mom said we can have another pet as long as we all agree!" Sango called out to them.

Grinning Souta ran towards them with Kohaku Sector V right behind him on their bikes.

* * *

While Kagome, Kikyo, Kohaku, Sango, and Souta were arguing with each other about what kind of pet they wanted. The rest of them were wondering why they were walking past all of the animals without looking at any of them.

"Uhhh." Cree started but was stopped by Sango. "You'll see." She said, looking back at them with a knowing smirk as they walked through a door. Cree looked at Chad and Maurice confused before following behind her.

"I'm telling you I know what I saw," Chad whispered to him as they began to walk behind her. "Are you sure? Teens don't have magical powers heck we don't even know how Father, the dodgeball wizard, or Count Spankulot have their powers." Maurice whispered back as they walked through the door.

Both of their eyes widened when they saw that they were in a completely different pet store with magical creatures everywhere. "Okay, I believe you know." He said before looking at Chad. "This is good and bad. Good cause I'm almost positive all three of them are not only TND operatives, but they're leaders of the sectors and bad." He was cut off by Chad.

"Bad cause the Teen Ninjas and adults could get their hands on that magic. Are you sure they're TND operatives?" Chad asked. "I'm positive, you just need to pay attention to the people around you during the meetings," Maurice stated with a slight snicker.

"Well, excuse me for always being exhausted during them. Have you figured out what Father is looking for in Japan?" Chad asked as he looked at him before looking around to make sure no one was near them. "Long lost relatives who apparently know the recipe to the famous alamode cake," Maurice said as they began to walk down one of the many aisles.

"I thought the recipe was lost forever!" Chad exclaimed shocked as he looked around. "I thought so too, but it turns out that one of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon The Hill sisters memorized the recipe and passed it down the family line." Maurice stopped when he saw a stack of papers.

Picking one up, he noticed that it was a list of all of the animals there and on the back was a map of where they are. He read it over while Chad thought about what he said.

Aquatic

\- Mini Goldfish

\- Mini Dolphins

\- Mini Sharks

\- Mini Whales

\- Mini Squids

\- Mini Blue Whales

\- Mini Killer Whales

\- Mini Octopus

\- Guppy Fish

\- Seahorses

\- Sea Turtle

Marine Animals

\- Sea Lion

\- Red-eared Slider Turtle

\- Seal

\- Crabs

Birds

\- Ducks

\- Owls

\- Penguins

\- Parrots

\- FInches

\- Parakeets

\- Bee-eaters

\- Parrotlets

Rabbit Family

\- Bunnies

\- Snow Bunnies

\- Gold Bunnies

\- Winter Bunnies

\- Sun Bunnies

\- Hares

Canine

\- Puppies

\- Wolves

\- Foxes

Deer

Feline

Griffins

\- Owl

\- Snowy Owl

Horses

\- Gold horse

\- Pegasus

\- Unicorns

Reptiles

\- Lizards

\- Snakes

\- Dragons

\- Turtles

\- Alligators

\- Crocodiles

\- Chameleons

\- Mini dinosaurs

\- Geckos

\- Iguanas

Otters

\- Sea

\- Eurasian

\- Giant

\- Nort American River

\- Asian Small-clawed

\- Lutra

\- Marine

\- African Clawless

\- Smooth-coated

\- Neotropical

\- Southern River

"Let's go see where everyone is," Chad spoke up before walking down another aisle with Maurice right behind him.

~ With Numbuh Five ~

Abigail smiled to herself as she watched the unicorns and pegasus interact with each other. 'To think this pet store had all of these here this whole time.' She thought before she walked to where the rest of the animals were. 'I wonder how many people knew about this.'

~ With Numbuh Three ~

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEAAAAAASEEE! CAN I HAVE ONE? CAN I HAVE ONE? CAN I HAVE OOOONE?" Kuki begged her mom as she stared at the mini dolphins before looking at the mini goldfish. "I PROMISE I WON'T ASK FOR ANYTHING FOR THE NEXT MONTH!" She bargained.

She heard her mom groan through the communicator. "Fine! You can have three," She heard her say, she grinned and squealed loudly as she began to jump up and down in excitement. "OOOOH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She screamed before hanging up and running off to find an employee.

~ With Numbuh Four, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh One ~

Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel watched excitedly as they watched the mini dinosaurs. The trex's were wrestintling while the pterodactyls were flying around. The triceratops and spinosarus were eating leaves.

~ With Cree ~

"Excellent work Cree." Father told her through the communicator. "Be sure to inform me if there is anything else you have to report."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Codename: Kids Next Door, or Justice League Action. I have no idea how old any of the teens (Chad, Cree, Maurice, Stacey who will not be dating Chad, and Justin) are so in this story they're all thirteen but are months apart instead of however many years apart they are in the show and that they all go to the same middle school.

Pairing: Kagome and Chad

Note: The reason for magic powers usually come in at/around the age of twelve will be explained later in the story. Also, Kagome is in the eighth grade along with the other thirteen-year-olds.

Chapter Six:

Kunlun and Kiyoshi stared at their kids in disbelief. "I thought I said you all had to agree this doesn't look like any of you agreed on what pet you wanted," Kunlun told them. "We did, we all agreed that would get we would each get our own and take care of them. Although Kaggie and I couldn't decide what pet we wanted." Kikyo said, sounding a little sheepish at the end.

Kiyoshi leaned towards Kunlun. "Can they do that?" He whispered. Kunlun leaned towards him. "... Did they agree but we can't possibly take care of nine animals." She reluctantly admitted. Kiyoshi sighed and moved back to standing straight while Kunlun did the same. He looked over the pet, or pets in Kagome and Kikyo's case, each of them were holding.

Kagome had an American dragon that she named Draco a Chinese dragon that she named Kannon. She claimed that she found them both together and didn't want to separate them.

Kikyo had a golden bunny that she named Misako, a winter bunny that she named Miyuki, and a sky bird she named Miku.

Kohaku had a two-tailed cat that he named Mukuro. He always knew Kokaku liked cats, but he thought he was more of a dog person, but then again Kohaku did say he didn't think any of the dogs they had would get along with Buyu if by how they barked, snarled, and growled at Kilala meant anything.

Souta had what had to be the most majestic and hard to take of if not done right pet there was. He had a snowy owl griffin that he named Yuki. It was currently a baby, but he knew it could grow so much bigger than what it is now.

Sango had a two-tailed cat that she named Kilala. He smiled at how loving she was holding her. Looking at the rest of the kids, he knew that they already loved their pets and couldn't find it in himself to tell them no.

"The rest of your things are already in your rooms." He said, he could tell they were waiting for him to say something about the animals, but he merely shook his head with a slight smile before sending them to their rooms.

~ In Kagome's Room ~

Kagome and Chad looked around Kagome's room. "Thanks again for helping me with my room," Kagome said with a smile, happy with how her room came out. "No problem, you're still gonna help me redecorate mine right?" Chad asked her hopefully. Kagome giggled and nodded.

After using a lot of spells, some to make alterations and some to fix what she didn't like, and then moving everything around so that everything now fits perfectly inside of her room.

Her room was now slightly bigger on the inside. Her king-sized bed now floated a couple of inches off of the ground in the middle of her room. A white rainbow monkey placed in the middle of the pillows, with an angel and a fairy rainbow monkeys on the left side. On the right were a devil and a voodoo rainbow monkeys. Underneath the bed was a white large plush oval-shaped rug. At the end of her bed was a dark brown storage chest. Her nightstands were placed on both sides of the bed.

On her left nightstand was her Alarm Clock LED Wake Up Light Digital Clock with Temperature Display and Sound and a lamp. On her right nightstand was a matching lamp, and a picture of her and her family.

Her flat screen tv was on top of her tv stand, facing towards the end of her bed. On her tv stand were her Play Station Four, Nintendo Switch, Bluetooth speaker, and her controllers.

Her espresso colored Adina two drawers writing desk was placed near her closet. It held alot of things. On top of the desk in a semi-messy order was her lime green desk lamp, galaxy colored laptop, pencil containers, and pencil sharpener. In a stack was her algebra journal, history journal, biology journal, health journal, Spanish journal, and school binder. In the top drawer was her jewelry. The bottom drawer was locked, it held her Cherry Blossoms Diary, which she writes in invisible ink, her TND strategy binder, which she wrote everything in Japanese and her TND meetings journal, which she also writes in Japanese. And finally was her lime green rolling chair.

Her drum set was in her corner facing the bed. Her bookshelf was placed near her closet. She had a couple of books such as 1984, The Boy In The Striped Pajamas, Pheobe Gloeckner: Diary of a Teenage Girl, A Totally Awkward Love Story, The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Mockingjay, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Breaking Dawn, and Spellbooks.

Three longwall shelves wrapped around the whole room for her three out of four of collections. Her potions were at the very top after she found out that her siblings would come into her room at night or when she was gone to "borrow" one or two, she decided to place them so that they wouldn't be able to reach them. Her top hats were; next, she didn't really need them but had a strange love for them. Finally were her amiibos, which she considered her babies.

On her dresser was a pink Digi-Piggy Digital Piggy Bank, her hair accessories, and her jewelry box. Over her dresser was a rectangle mirror.

Clouds were floating six inches away from the ceiling for Draco and Kannon. She felt the most accomplished about those cause of how difficult the spell was and the fact that she messed up six times before finally getting it right.

In between the closet and the desk was hooks attached on the wall for her bags, her school bag, babysitting bag, and one for her future treasure hunting bag. The pet store cashier said that it was in dragons instincts to protect any valuable treasure. So she decided she was going to collect treasure for them to protect, both gold and magical. Souta and Kohaku thought she should use magic to create a ship and become a pirate.

Looking around the room one last time Kagome and Chad left her room to go into the kitchen to ask both of their parents if they can go across the street. While they walked downstairs, they talked about their sectors, ideas for Chad's room, the upcoming health project, and the idea of Kagome becoming a pirate and who would be her crew.


End file.
